Illumination devices, including signs, gain popularity in a variety of application, including: illuminated street address signs; illuminated street name signs; status signs; direction signs; etc. Majority of these devices, signs in particular, lack intelligence, i.e. embedded controls. As result, these devices: have limited or no configuration options; lack self-diagnostics, which would allow the device to monitor the environment, and adjust its performance in order to sustain reliability and longevity of the device; lack efficiency in utilizing energy resources powering the device, etc.
With emergence of intelligent illuminated signs, such as streets address signs, street name signs, status signs, direction signs, etc., there is a need for convenient methods which would support the sign configuration options and controls. In addition, illuminated devices, signs in particular, will need to comply with local and state ordinances. As technology is moving forward, the ordinances are revised to take advantages of emerging technologies.
It would be beneficial to have intelligent illumination devices, including signs, which can be initially configured to meet current regulations, including ordinances, and then conveniently re-configured to incorporate modifications to the ordinances.